I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams
I Can't Go For That /You Make My Dreams is a mash-up of two songs, both of which by Hall & Oates and was sung by the New Directions in the episode Mash Off. Finn, Quinn, Rory, and Tina have solos in this song. Lyrics Finn: What I want you've got It might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame Finn with New Directions: ' Eh Eh '''Finn: ' What I've got's full stock Of thoughts and dreams that scatter You pull them all together And how I can't explain Ah Yeah! Well well you... 'Quinn: ' I can't go for that 'Finn: ' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: ''' Well well well you '''Quinn: I can't go for that Finn: Oh yeah You make my dreams come true Quinn with New Directions: ' I can't go for that '(Finn: Eeh...)''' I can't go for that '''Rory: Yeah oh yeah Rory and Tina: ' On a night when bad dreams Become a screamer When they're messin' with the dreamer '''Finn and Tina: ' I can laugh it in your face '''Rory: Twist and shout my way out Rory and Tina: And wrap yourself around me 'Cause I ain't the way you found me Finn and Tina: ''' And I'll never be the same Oh yeah Well 'cause you '''Quinn: I can't go for that Finn: ''' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Well well well you Quinn: I can't go for that Finn: Oh yeah You make my dreams come true New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: ' Oh Listen to this, ow! '''Quinn: ' Yeah! 'Finn: ' Ooooh ooh ooh oh 'Quinn: ' Chke-ch-bwa! '''Finn and Quinn: I'm down on my daydream But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know! Yeah! Quinn: ''' I'll '''New Directions Boys: I'll do anything Quinn: ''' That you want me to '''New Directions Boys: I-I-I'll Quinn: ' Do almost anything '''Finn: ' You make my dreams come true ('New Direction Boys:'True) 'Quinn: ' I'll '''New Direction Boys: I'll do anything (Finn: Oh Yeah!) Quinn: ''' That you want me to '''New Direction Boys: I-I-I'll Quinn: ' Do almost anything '''Finn and New Directions: ' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn: I can't go for that Finn: ''' You make my dreams come true '''Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: I've been waiting for, waiting for, Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for, (Quinn: I can't go for that) Waiting for, waiting for New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: ''' You make my dreams come true Trivia *According to the 300th song plaque, ''Maneater/You Make My Dreams Come True ''was cut in favor of this song.' *Because there are only three girls in the New Directions at the time, Quinn, Tina and Rachel each have two partners for dancing. Quinn dances with Mike and Kurt, Tina with Blaine and Artie, and Rachel with Puck and Rory, with Finn as the lead singer/ dancer. *This is the only song sung in a mash-up competition where members of both sexes perform. *''You Make My Dreams is also played in the background in The Rhodes Not Taken. *This is the first time that Quinn sings in season three. *This performance was chosen by the producers to show support for Movember. Gallery RoryTinaICGFTYMMD.png ICantGlee.png I Can't Go For That - You Make My Dreams-1.jpg S3E6 I Can't Go For That You Make My Dreams Come True.jpg BlaineICGFTYMMD.png FinnICGFTYMMD.png FinnQuinnICGFTYMMD.png NewDirectionsICGFTYMMD.png QuinnRachelTinaICGFTYMMD.png Tumblr lwomos72ba1qablhto1 250.gif|so stunning|link=aisha_hapsari@rocketmail.com Videos 300px|left|thumbthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson